Mr & Mrs Claus
by Lawral
Summary: Ziva thinks back over the past nine month relationship with McGee and realizes something very important.


**Title: Mr. & Mrs. Claus  
****Pairing: McGee/Ziva  
****Rating: FR15  
****Summary: Ziva thinks back over the past nine month relationship with McGee and realizes something very important.  
****Author Note: Written for Colleen, Secret Santa 2009 Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

Tony.

The name had once brought numerous visions of torture and death coupled with intense loathing and malice. How many nights had she spent laying awake plotting the different ways she could cause him serious bodily harm? After Michael, it wasn't enough to simply kill him; that would be letting him off easy. Instead she planned more personal acts of revenge. Castration had always topped her list. After all, what kind of ladies man would Anthony DiNozzo be without his… little Tony.

Yet somehow during the course of the past nine months, the hatred toward him had dissipated into gratitude.

Even after four years on Gibbs team, being the new probie had taken some getting used to. Things had somewhat returned to normal. She had thanked them for saving her life, she had reclaimed the desk she'd spent four years earning, she even welcomed the soft smacks to the head that had always given her the strangest feeling of belonging. Yet she still continued to chastise Tony.

She was careful in the way she isolated him. Being the probationary agent, she had to walk a fine line. Working with a man she hadn't forgiven entirely wasn't going to cause her demerits in her file. No, she chose to isolate him in a way that could be viewed as innocent miscommunication. Once a week she'd bring coffee for the team, sans Tony; she had joined the daily lunch routine of McGee and Abby; and she was thoroughly enjoying the game of pairing up against Tony in playful debate.

However, now she suddenly realized that if it hadn't been for Tony, she wouldn't be where she was at this second.

_*Friday, February 13, 2009*_

"Oh ho ho," Tony chuckled happily from his desk.

Ziva looked up from her book with disgust to see Tony staring at his computer screen with his chin resting in his hand. He continued to make suggestive chuckles as she tried to return to studying. She should have seen the lack of concentration on his part coming all week. Tomorrow was one of those days that everyone made a big deal about, spend hundreds of dollars they couldn't actually spare and made the same crude vocalizations as where coming from across the bullpen. February Fourteenth had never held much celebration for Ziva. It was a day that revolved around love and all that it dealt with; she had vowed to hide from that particular emotion as it always lead to pain and heartbreak.

"Rrrrarrr," Tony purred as he chuckled again.

"Alright," Ziva cried putting her book down. "What are you doing?"

"It's personal, Zee-vah."

"If it is personal why can't you keep your yap shut?"

Tony looked up from his computer screen. "It's trap, 'keep your trap shut' and no, I don't believe that is possible. You see," Tony got to his feet and approached her desk slowly. "It's that wonderful time of year when women start coming from everywhere looking for that special evening with Anthony DiNozzo that only he can provide."

"Tsk, tsk. They will be very disappointed this year." Ziva said.

"Why is that, probie?"

Ziva scowled at the nickname before continuing her comment. "Because if you don't shut up, I will be forced to shoot you."

"Aww, did no one ask you to be their Valentine this year, Ziva? Maybe if you beg a little… I may just let you be my Valentine." Tony said, walking back toward his desk.

"I would rather stick a pencil into my eye, Tony."

"You don't think I would make a good Valentine's date?" Tony inquired as he returned to his plethora of emails.

"I did not say that. I am sure that you could be the slightest bit romantic if you wanted but what would you expect in return at the end of the evening?" Ziva countered.

Tony looked up in genuine surprise. His statement was cut short by the sound of the elevator announcing its arrival.

McGee exited the lift with a tray of coffee in his hands. He made his way to his desk and set the coffee down before extracting two cups. He handed the extra sugary coffee to Tony and the low-fat to Ziva. As he turned to return to his seat the uncomfortable atmosphere seemed to hit him like a mountain of bricks. His gaze ricochet between his two co-workers.

"Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"No." Tony said without looking away from Ziva. "What are you plans for tomorrow, McGeek? Taking out some gorgeous closet geek?"

"Nope," McGee said as he sat down and pulled a pile of papers toward himself.

"No? No plans for Saint Valentine's day?"

"Just dinner for me and Jethro."

"Ah, the boyfriend." Tony joked as he also returned to his computer screen.

McGee felt the tension dissipate as they all continued their previous activities. He wasn't quite sure what had been said while he was away but it couldn't have been good. Ziva hardly spoke to Tony unless she had to. The dynamic of the team while Gibbs wasn't around had never surprised him. He had recognized that with Tony it really was like high school. Yet, joking aside, he did care for his team mates… not that he would admit it.

"McGee."

Timothy McGee looked up at the sound of his name to see Ziva standing in front of his desk. In the corner of his eye he could see Tony trying, without much success, to not pay attention.

"I was wondering, since you have no plans tomorrow and I have no plans. Would you like to come to my place for dinner?"

That had definitely claimed Tony's attention and McGee saw his head lift up in such a violent speed that he swore he could hear Tony's neck crack. A slow, soft smile formed on McGee's face. Ziva's cooking was great and it would beat the microwave meal that he knew was waiting in the freezer for him.

"That would be great, Ziva."

_*Present day*_

It had seemed like such a simple thing. Asking Tim to dinner was something that wasn't out of the ordinary. The entire team had sampled her cooking on occasions and Tim was much closer than the rest of the team. It was just two dateless friends having dinner together. At least that was what it was suppose to be.

Thinking back, it brought a smile to her face. It shouldn't have surprised her that he would show up with a bottle of Merlot and apple fritters for dessert. He was always such a gentleman.

In the room adjoined to where she stood, she heard a sudden clank of bells being beaten together followed by the squeals from the excited children down the hall. She looked down at the outfit in which she'd bought. He was going to be speechless. A voice in the back of her head continued to scold her; it was not suitable for the children but she hadn't bought it for them. She imagined that the particular outfit could be worn any time of the year… for his eyes only of course.

Had it been anyone else asking her to portray Mrs. Claus…

_*Thursday, December 3, 2009*_

"Come on, Ziva, please?"

Tim was down on his knees beside Ziva's desk with his hands clasped together in a pleading gesture. She was trying her best not to give him any eye contact; that would be her undoing. Tony passed by the pair as he made his way to his own desk and noticed the two probies. McGee on his knees pleading with Ziva could only mean one thing in Tony's mind.

"Whoa, McGee, a little early for proposal, don't you think?"

Ziva scowled at Tony as he sat and watched them with eagle eyes. As if the status of their relationship was any of Tony's concern.

"He is not proposing, Tony."

"Oh. Well then why is he on his knees?" Tony's eyebrows immediately shot upward. "McGee! Dominatrix thing? Really? I mean, I always thought that Ziva was the more masculine in your relationship but, geez, can't you at least refrain from spreading it around the office?"

A solid thud seemed to echo through the room as Tony grabbed his nose and called out in pain. McGee had reached out and grabbed hold of Ziva's arm as she stood and the clicker fell to the floor next to Tony's feet.

"Ow! It was a joke. Probie, control your girlfriend, would ya?"

"Sorry, Tony, but she actually beat me to it. You're just lucky she didn't pick up her letter opener." McGee smiled as he looked to Ziva.

Tony pointed to the tip of his nose as he contemplated the result had she thrown that piece of office equipment at his head. "Touche. So… what were you pleading about?"

McGee sighed. He knew work would not get completed quietly unless he revealed what the two had been talking about. Tony was like an annoying dog with a tennis ball, he'd never give up until he got what he wanted.

"I volunteered to play Santa at the hospital. Abby had said she'd be Mrs. Claus but since her brother's wife had another baby, she wants to go home for Christmas to see her family." He turned back to Ziva and pleaded again. "Please?"

"So… in essence, you are proposing." Tony claimed.

"Tony," McGee growled in frustration.

"Alright," Ziva said suddenly. "I will do it on one condition. I am not going to wear some rented Old Mother Hubbub costume; I will buy one."

"It's Old Mother Hubbard," Tony whispered.

McGee smiled and picked Ziva up out of her chair in a hug. "Thank you so much. Oh, you are the best woman ever!"

Ziva giggled as he placed a quick kiss against her lips.

"Get a room, you two." Gibbs said suddenly as he joined the trio.

"Uh, boss. I just had breakfast." Tony said cradling his stomach before a feeling a swift thwack to the back of his head.

"Grab your gear! We got another Santa to worry about right now."

Ziva had gone to a few stores after work that day trying to find a costume that wouldn't make her look like an old maid. She was beginning to question whether or not she'd find anything that wasn't our of her price range for a single wearing. She didn't know much about the traditions of Christmas but she'd seen enough in movies to know, somewhat, how Mrs. Claus appeared. Neither was she sure if she liked the fact that she had to dress up like an old woman with her hair under a white wig and half-moon spectacles perched on her nose.

Dinner was a single affair that night. Tim had promised to take Jethro over to Abby's apartment for a visit. She reheated some leftover roast for herself and had decided to curl up on the couch with a book she'd been meaning to finish for months. Yet, somehow, her laptop ended up in her hands. A few minutes of browsing online would do no harm. Perhaps she'd find something there that would catch her interest better.

The first website she visited, she'd found the perfect costume. A sultry smile formed on her face as she realized that she could use the outfit in more than just one way. Tim would be speechless when he'd see her in it. The skirt was entirely to short for the traditional view of Mrs. Claus, the strapless neckline showed off cleavage expertly. There was no rule saying that Mrs. Claus couldn't be sexy.

She bought the outfit immediately and returned to her book. The vision of Tim seeing her for the first time was playing on repeat in her mind. Yes, she could use that costume more than just one night.

_*Present day*_

Ziva fastened the black belt around her waist and set the hat atop her head. She couldn't wait until she could see Tim's face. She had fought with herself the night before about putting it on when Tim had come over. She was sure that he wouldn't have left it on long anyhow. She felt slightly guilty by keeping it a secret. He would have to endure two hours of her prancing around in the costume. It would be torture, she knew, and that was the fun in the outfit.

"Ziva?"

A knock sounded on the door and she smiled again. McGee was outside in his costume waiting for her to start the celebration of handing out gifts to the children. She heard the bells ring again and more excited cheers from down the hall.

"Ziva, are you ready?" McGee called through the door.

"I am, come in."

The door opened and she stood before him. McGee hadn't even been able to walk through the door. He was frozen solid in the doorway with his eyes glued to her. It was the same look he'd had in his eyes the first night they'd spent together.

_*Saturday, April 11, 2009*_

The night had been another wonderful date night. Of course, Tim always showed her a good time. It had taken nearly a month for her to get used to his chivalry; holding doors open for her was not particularly out of the ordinary, getting the door of the car had taken a practiced patience on both parts.

He had taken her to their somewhat usual restaurant, one they'd found in Georgetown that made the most amazing chicken and roast veggies. Tonight, Tim had actually requested a table near the back and had smiled softly as Ziva leaned across the table and kissed him. She had tried to be good during the meal but they had ended up skipping dessert.

Tim parked his Porsche outside her apartment and proceeded to walk her to her door as per usual. Ziva's hand was tucked under Tim's elbow and they walked closely as they recounted the evening. He stopped at the doorstep as she unlocked her door and then turned to him again.

"Goodnight, Ziva." He leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

Before he could pull back from the goodnight kiss he felt her arms wrap around neck. He loved when she got so excited and refused to let him off with a simple short kiss. He wrapped his own arm around her waist and returned the kiss.

"Come inside, Tim."

Immediately he could hear the tone in her whisper. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"I would not have suggested if I was not sure." She smiled up to him.

Ziva took hold of his hand as she opened the door and she heard the alarm on Tim's car chirp as he locked it. They dropped their keys and cell phones on the coffee table. She then reclaimed his hand and kissed him softly as she lead him toward her bedroom.

"Ziva," McGee smiled. "As much as I appreciate the subtle hints of seduction, it's not really necessary."

"It isn't?"

Ziva had turned to face him as she walked backwards down the short hall. He could see the soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth and the twinkle in her eye which she got when she was excited. He held onto her hand and softly pulled her forward into his arms.

"No, it isn't." He claimed her lips once more as he heard a short laugh emit from Ziva's chest.

He held one hand around her waist as the other felt along the wall so he didn't back her into the door frame. She guided him with perfected, blind ease into her bedroom. McGee kicked the door closed behind him. Before he could continue anything else, she stopped and pulled away from his kiss.

"Sit," She spoke.

Tim smiled, gave her a mock salute, took off his jacket and sat down on the edge of her bed. She waited until his eyes were trained on her once more before she made a single move. Slowly she stepped toward him as she unzipped the dress in the back.

"Do you still have those photographs?" She asked in a low voice.

Tim immediately started to stumble over his words. "Well… I thought… since we, uh, that it was alright to."

"You will not need to keep them any longer, Tim."

She let the black dress fall to her ankles. Tim, it seemed, had forgot how to breathe at that point. He looked like a cartoon deer in car headlights. She finally saw his eyes move as he took in her entire form. She stepped out of her shoes as she took another step toward him.

"Tim?"

He looked up to her and smiled. Though as he tried to stand, she stopped him. She leaned down to kiss him as well as give him a preview of what lay under her bra. Pushing him back slightly until he lay completely on his back, she straddled his lap before sitting up to remove said undergarment.

"You will no longer need the photographs when _you _have the real thing."

_*Present Day*_

The memory brought another smile to her face. She wasn't sure what she had expected when it came to intimate physical relations but their first time together had been beyond the scope of her expectations. The night had gone on all weekend, with pauses for Tim to return to his apartment to care for Jethro.

That night had been the first time Tim had voiced his feelings. She wasn't sure, he was already on his way to an exhausted slumber, but it had sounded like he'd said he loved her.

Of course, he'd told her several times since that night but she hadn't been able to return the words. He understood, of course. She had been hurt so many times when it came to the people she loved. Everyone, she told herself, she loved ended up dead; so she had vowed to herself that she wouldn't fall in love again.

"Tim?" She smiled. "Are you ready to go see the children?"

"Huh?" Tim finally looked into her eyes and quickly cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. "Yeah, let's go."

She laced her arm through his as he slung a green bag over his shoulder and gave out a loud, "Ho ho ho!"

Ziva almost went into a fit of laughter but the screams from the door in front of them erupted louder than ever. The children they would be seeing where long-term patients; children with cancer, burn victims and terminally ill kids of all ages. She smiled as she realized that McGee volunteering much have been more of Abby's idea but he had seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. He let out another burst of Santa cheer just as they reached the door and she smiled again as they opened the doors.

Children ran at them like a pack of wolves after a lone fawn. Ziva tightened her grip on Tim's arm and her eyes grew huge for a moment. Politely, the children all stopped in front of them without knocking them over and each child had a wide grin on their face.

"Whoa, Santa."

A small bald boy somewhere around the age of twelve was standing in front of Ziva and was looking up and down at her outfit.

"Who's the fox?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her and even threw her a wink.

"Hey!" Tim said instantly. "I mean, uh… this is _Mrs. Claus."_

Ziva couldn't help but to notice the emphasis he had placed on the "Mrs."

"I don't see a ring on her finger." The boy countered.

Tim's eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy again. "She's mine."

She couldn't help but chuckle as Tim quickly recovered and threw his hands up in the air above the smaller children who were trying desperately to pear into his bag. Ziva gave the boy a short kiss on the cheek as she followed Tim to their designated spot in the corner by the Christmas tree.

The hour went by quickly as the children lined up to tell Santa what they had wanted for Christmas and then accepted the gift he'd pull out of his bag. The bald boy had tried to trade his small wrapped gift for Mrs. Claus. Ziva hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Watching Tim argue with a young boy over whether or not she could be his gift was both hilarious and sweet.

Watching McGee with the children, she suddenly felt as if she'd been hit in the chest. Something had clicked in her brain during the evening. Perhaps it had been how playful Tim had been with the sick children, maybe it was how territorial he was with the little bald boy or perhaps it was the culmination of their entire relationship dating back to her first day at NCIS.

As they headed for the door to leave, two young girls cried out, "Mistletoe!"

Ziva and Tim both looked up to see the little plastic plant in which the children had been referring to. Several nurses and parents looked up to watch the tradition of the poisonous holiday plant. Tim looked around as the children had started to chant, "Kiss."

"Alright." Tim said and pulled off his hat and beard.

Several of the children started to giggle as Tim pulled her toward him.

"Tim," She said quickly causing him to pause. "I love you."

McGee smiled slowly. "I love you too, Ziva."

With the words finally out she kissed him. She didn't care that the children were in the room; they had faded away except for their cheers… all except for a little bald boy who was shaking his head in defeat.


End file.
